La batalla por Xilas
by Raimor
Summary: Reena  lina  y Gaudi  Gourry  tratan de ayudar a un amigo, en una estapa madura de sus vidas, junto con sus hijos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Luna y Roudi traian pesadas bolsas desde la ciudad al pueblo, ella es una joven de unos diecisiete años con una larga cabellera pelirroja muy atractiva que llevaba puesta una armadura ligera, bajo esta un traje ajustado azul junto con dos espadas, por su parte el era mas joven tendría sobre quince años y tenia el pelo de punta rubio llevaba camisa de hechicero junto con unos pantalones de viaje y una capa gris

-Luna- dijo Roudi  
>-¿Que quieres?-respondió enfadada<br>-¿por que tenemos que hacer los recados nosotros ?  
>-por que hay que ayudar en casa... y<br>-¿y que?-pregunto con algo de enfado el hechicero  
>-Y si no lo hacemos mama nos matara sin ningún tipo de remordimiento<br>-lo dudo-  
>-Yo también pero no seré yo quien se enfrente a ella<p>

A lo lejos ya se veía el Pueblo donde Vivian los dos hermanos, apenas eran tres casa, una propiedad de los Gabriev y la otra de los Pantar el resto de diversos vecinos pero esas eran las dos mas grandes.

La verdad Es que la vida no le había ido mal a los dos aventureros que se asentaron en este pueblucho cuando el nacimiento de Luna a la cual le pusieron el nombre en honor a la hermana de reena, esta decidió que era hora de tomarse la vida con mas tranquilidad y a gaudi pues francamente le dio igual.

Entre ambos construyeron una herrería en la que Gaudi forjaba las armas y reena las encantaba eso dio lugar a que reyes emperadores y demás jauría noblelesca fueran a comprar allí sus armas para la batalla, aunque el tiempo de espera para recibir el arma oscilaba según el humor de reena y la educación y poca prepotencia. Además hay que añadir que reena también vendía pociones de su invención además de algunos pergaminos y demás parafernalia de hechicería

Dos años después del nacimiento de Luna llego Roudi; al que le pusieron el nombre en honor al hermano de Gaudi, el segundo hijo varón de la pareja y finalmente hace tres meses llego Zelgadiss el ultimo hijo de la pareja Fruto de una noche que ambos se perdieron en el bosque buscando a unos bandidos, eso además de las botellas de vino que llevaban, bueno, hay quien asegura que no se perdieron tanto pero nadie se loa reprochado a reena, y los que hicieron no sobrevivieron.

En el patio de la casa de los pantak estaban dos hombres uno de melena negra y barba bien arreglada, el otro con una larga melena rubia. Ambos tenían una cerveza en la mano y charlaban tranquilamente

-Dime Gaudi - comenzó a hablar Marcus- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?  
>-Pues... ni idea<br>- No cambiaras- el hombre sonreía- te refrescare la memoria... un mes Antes de que naciera Luna  
>-Cierto cierto<br>-Es curioso la poca memoria que tienes, para unas cosas y la gran memoria que demuestras en asuntos relacionados con tus hijos  
>-No se a que te refieres<br>-Necesito pedirte un favor ¿tu sabes a que me dedicaba?  
>-mmm...- Gaudi se quedo pensativo unos instantes- ¿caballero de la corona?<br>-correcto pero eso no es todo, además soy el príncipe heredero  
>-¿e de llamarte alteza real?<br>-no, solo alteza - termino mientras ambos reprimían la risa y al final rompieron a reír  
>-Ha estáis ahí-dijo una voz femenina<br>A ellos se acerco una mujer de con una larga melena castaña , reena que ahora tenia algo mas de cuerpo (y de pecho) había pasado por tres embarazos (uno muy reciente) además de tener unos añitos, se mantenía en una forma estupenda, por su parte Gaudi mantenía un complexión fuerte y quitando algunas arrugas y las canas de la barba también se mantenía en buena forma.  
>-Hola inverse- saludo marcus<br>-Hola Marcus- saludo reena con una sonrisa, luego miro a Gaudi- tu so vago ¿cuando piensas que vas a atender tu herrería?  
>-también es tulla- reprocho gaudi echado hacia atrás<br>-Eso es cierto pero tienes que prestarle algo mas de atención maldito cabeza de medusa.  
>Reena se dio la vuelta y miro a Marcus con odio este por su parte empezó a sudar temido por su vida mientras esta le decía<br>-No lo distraigas tanto ¿vale?  
>-Vale vale-<br>reena volvió a la casa entre tanto Marcus saco un pañuelo para secarse el sudor, Gaddi por su parte se puso serio  
>-¿cual era ese favor?<br>-Necesito que me acompañes a Xilas, mi país natal, necesito un guerrero de confianza en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas  
>-vale se lo diré a reena y ...<br>-NO- dijo con dureza- solo podemos ir nosotros dos, los hechiceros están prohibidos en Xilas  
>-Oye que tu mujer es una hechicera<br>-¿por que crees que vivo aquí?  
>-Además quien ocupa el trono de Xilas ahora mismo es mi emano, pero sufre una enfermedad respiratoria y esta a punto de morir, me escribió hace unos días pidiéndome su ayuda, por su parte el esta derogando muchas de las leyes del pasado contra los magos como hizo mi padre y mi abuela.<br>-comprendo...  
>-Bien esta hecho, te ayudare<br>-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a reena?  
>-No lo se- dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara<p>

* * *  
>Esa noche Reena lloro y golpeo el pecho de Gaudi<br>-No es justo llevamos mucho sin separarrnos-sollozaba  
>-No te preocupes- le lebanto la cara para mirarle a los ojos- recuerdas lo que te dije en el desierto- estaré contigo hasta que me muera<br>reena se seco las lagrimas y lo beso con ternura.  
>El la cogio al estilo nupcial y tubo excesivo cuidado para que no se golpease la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta , como había pasado en su noche de bodas. Y se metieron en la habitación de la pareja, enfrente Roudi y Luna espiaban.<p>

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos partieron a caballo, tanto Elis, la mujer de Marcus como reena se quedaron preocupadas.  
>Ambos cabalgaron durante varios días asta llegar a las tierras de Xilas y ninguno se percato de tras ellos se movía algo tras los arbustos.<br>Entonces reena y Elis salieron de este  
>-y un cuerno os vais a divertir solo vosotros dos- comento reena en susurros<br>-No se si esto sera lo mejor reena- comento Elis  
>-Desde luego que no es lo mejor dijo una voz a sus espaldas-ambas se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba Roudi y Luna<br>-¿Que?- pregunto reena- ¿que hacéis aquí? ¿y vuestro hermano? ¿no lo habréis traído?  
>-No, claro que no encontramos un excelente canguro<br>-¿eh?- la cara de Reena fue un poema

Mientras tanto en la sala de los Gabriev Xellos levantaba y bajaba al bebe que no dejaba de reírse llevaba sus ropas habituales además de un delantal

-Muy bien joven Zel ahora tendrás que cenar jejeje- lo miro a los ojos y continuo- Si, tu y tus hermanos tendréis que hacer frente a grandes aventuras, que podrían empequeñecer las de tus padres, si

Por su parte Reena aporreaba el suelo mientras decía:

-maldito Xellos, juro que como lo primero que diga Zel es un se-cre-to lo matare  
>¿Por cierto mamá?-comenzó luna- ¿creía que si salías de aventuras sacarías tu viejo traje?<br>-Si bueno Esque...-babuceo Reena totalmente sonrojada  
>-Esque parecías una longaniza, Luna tu madre ha pasado tres embarazos y ya tienes sus añitos jajaja- respondio Elis<br>Reena la miro con odio  
>Por su parte Roudi le dijo a Luna<br>-¿Luna te has dado cuenta de la situación?  
>-¿Que situación?<br>-Que mama esta a la derecha y la señorita Elis esta a la izquierda  
>-Si ¿y?<br>-y ambas son hechiceras d alto nivel que no dudarían en empezar a lanzarse bolas de fuego la una a la otra  
>-valee, ¿que me quieres decir?<br>-Que estamos en medio so lerda ¡al suelo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Marcus y Gaudi llegaron a la capital de Xilas, un sitio increíblemente grande y hermoso, una ciudad inmensa de casa de tras y cuatro pisos, monumentos, bibliotecas y tabernas con enormes restaurantes.

- Sabes- comenzó Gaudi  
>- ¿qué?- respondió Marcus, que cabalgaba a su lado<br>-A Reena le encantaría estar aquí  
>-Por las bibliotecas y los restaurantes ¿a que si?<br>-Si jejeje, por cierto la ciudad es enorme  
>-Si y aunque creció mucho gracias al comercio el palacio es aun dos o tres veces mas grande<p>

Y Marcus no exageraba, el palacio era enorme y no hablaros ya del gran jardín lleno de estatuas, laberintos de setos y todo tipo de fuentes, además de eso un sin fin de tiendas poblaban el jardín.

- La cosa esta mal- comentó Marcus  
>- ¿Por las tiendas?<br>- Si, el jardín se considera terreno sagrado de manera que la familia real y la guardia son los únicos que pueden entrar y pasear, si el rey dio la orden de permitir convertirlo en un hospital, la cosa esta muy mal.

Tras decir eso Marcus espoleo a su caballo y salio al galope, Gaudi por su parte hizo lo mismo … el caballo se encabrito y dio de bruces contra el suelo, así que teniendo en cuenta que no estaba lejos agarro al caballo por las riendas y siguió andando, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Reena por su parte se lo estaba pasando estupendamente desde una gran altura, no solo por la patosidad de su marido, si no por el sinfín de grandes restaurantes que había detectado y no olvidemos las bibliotecas, pero eso es mejor con la panza bien llena.

Junto a ella estaban Elys, la mujer de Marcus; Roudy y Luna, los hijos de Gaudy y Reena. Roudi llevaba a su hermana agarrándola por debajo de las axilas para luego hacer fuerza contra su barriga y evitar que cayera

- Hermanita  
>- Dime Rou<br>- Pesas una barbaridad  
>Aluna en ese momento se le puso la cara roja de Ira<br>- ¡QUEEEE, PARA QUE LO SEPAS ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE CACHO BURRO ANIMAL, QUE SEPAS QUE PESO TANTO POE LA ARMADURA Y LAS ARMAS TE MATAREEE!  
>- ¿Me matarás?- Roudi hablaba perfectamente tranquilo mientras que su hermana estaba histérica<br>- ¡Si te matare! ¡no lo dudes!  
>- Entonces ¿mejor te suelto?<br>Luna en ese momento se tranquilizo de golpe, así que con voz mucho mas dulce y casi en un susurro dijo:  
>- no<p>

* * *

Cuando Gaudi llego al palacio fue inmediatamente conducido a una especie de sala de juntas, era enorme y el alto mando de Xilas se encontraba allí en aquel entonces, por su parte Marcus estaba en el centro de la sala en una gran mesa con planos frente con cara seria de preocupación.

- Bien- comenzo Marcus-¿Quién ha estado al mando de las operaciones durante la guerra?  
>Un hombre que debía tener una cuarentena de años a su espalada se adelanto<br>- Yo, el general Shontto  
>- Bien general ¿me permite una pregunta?<br>- Por supuesto alteza ¿de que se trata?  
>- A ver como te lo digo- Marcus paró un segundo para meditar sus palabras- Si un hombre que abre dos frentes en una guerra , normalmente se le llama estúpido ¿como habría que llamarle a alguien que abre siete?<br>-Yo... yo- a Shontto se le puso una cara en la que entre la Ira y la indignación estaba a punto de hacerle perder los nervios  
>- Retirese soldado<br>-¿que? Yo no soy soldado, soy Gene...  
>-Ya no -Marcus no le dejo acabar la frase- a partir de ahora serás soldado e irás a luchar a primera linea- hecha una mirada a la guardia real- Llevároslo, esta es una reunión del alto mando.<p>

Dos soldados de la Guardia Real le quitaron los Galones y lo llevaron fuera de la sala, mientras protestaba.

Por su parte Marcus cogió el plano y elaboro un circulo con el dedo que dejaba bastante más pequeño el país de lo que era originalmente.

- Defenderemos a partir de este punto, no podemos defender toda la nación con éxito si nos acosan tantos enemigos y tenemos que defender tanto territorio.  
>- Pero alteza...-protesto uno de los oficiales- eso es casi la mitad del reino<br>- Lo se, pero no nos queda más remedio si queremos salvar algo del reino, a todo esto - se gira hacia Gaudi- a partir de ahora te nombro comandante.  
>- ¿yo? ¿Comandante?-se señala a si mismo con el dedo<br>- Si amigo por cierto-señala a un joven oficial de la sala- ese es el capitán Lemardo y será tu ayudante de campo  
>- Esteee alteza - comenzó a decir y ante el asentimiento de Marcus siguió- Con todos los respetos, ¿para que necesita un comandante un ayudante de campo?<br>- para que le recuerden sus ordenes

Toda la Oficialidad de la salase quedo perpleja...

- ¿ayudarle?-preguntaron varios de los presentes  
>- Si es que es muy olvidadizo jeje- respondio Marcus con una gran sonrisa luego señalo el mapa-trataremos de detener al enemigo aquí.<p>

En ese momento se oyeron unos gritos al otro lado de la puerta

- ¡No puede pasar!- grito un hombre  
>- ¿¡Sabes quien soy yo desgraciado!-Grito una mujer<br>- oh no- dijeron a la vez Gaudi y Marcus  
>- ¡Cogedla!<br>- ¡AAAARGG! ¡Como te atreves a tocarme lo pechos! ¡BOLA DE FUEGO!

La explosión subsiguiente destrozo las puertas de la sala a la vez que el desdichado soldado pasaba al vuelo sobre los integrantes del Alto Mando, empotrándose contra una pared, no hace falta destacara que la oficialidad a extecion de Marcus y Gaudi (que no sabían donde esconderse) desenvainaron las espadas, mientras se oían gritos por toda la sala de ¡guardias! ¡Oh no una bruja! Y cosas por el estilo.

- ¡Tranquilos! Grito Reena cuando entro en la Sala- La Genial Reena Inverse esta con vosotros  
>- ¡A admitido que es una Bruja!-grito uno de los integrantes de la sala-¡matadla antes de que lo aga ella!<br>Reena se puso en guardia mientras varios de los guardias se acercaba a ella  
>-Alto-una débil voz hablo al fondo de la sala y Reena solo evito conjurar una bola de Fuego por que todos sus adversarios se detuvieron<p>

Un joven hombre entro en la sala, su aspecto era fuertemente demacrado e iba acompañado de una docena de médicos y auxiliares de cámara.

- Hermano-susurro Marcus

- Escriba-llamo con débil voz -Escribe, a día de hoy yo el Rey de Xilas ordeno y se me ha de obedecer por la gracia de los dioses que: la hechicera Reena Inverse y sus acompañantes que ahora moran en el Palacio Real se les da permiso y soporte de su existencias hasta que termine el conflicto.

Dicho esto el hombre dio media vuelta y abandono la sala con un fuerte ataque de tos, la mayoría de los integrantes se dieron cuenta de que tras tose una pequeña mancha de sangre adornaba ahora la comisura de los labios del Rey.

- Hermano- volvio a susurrar

El reino de Xilas mantenía fuertes medidas contra los magos , pero se debía a una hermandad la hermandad de los cazadores (de magos) que se aseguraba de suministrar equipo mágico al reino y a la vez equipo antimago a las fuerzas de la Nación, y bueno aparte de eso tiene potestad para ejecutar a cualquier mago.

-Vamos que sois unos hipócritas- comento Reena a Marcus  
>-Si, lo somos, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ocultarlo -respondió Marcus con total tranquilidad-En cualquier caso nos dirigiremos esta noche a Fuerte del Honor para parar a nuestros enemigos.<br>-Confía en nosotros- dijo Reena con una gran sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

* * *

La batalla se estaba desarrollando de forma satisfactoria para el reino de Xilas, sus filas mucho mas disciplinadas y el continuo bombardeo de Ely, Reena y Roudi aseguraba que no fuesen capaces de reagruparse.

Por su parte Gaudi y Marcus dirigían la batalla desde el campo luchando con uñas y dientes (y espadas) contra el enorme ejercito, el veloz mandoble de Gaudi no tenia problemas en deshacer cualquier defensa enemiga, ademas de eso estaba encantado por la propia Reena de manera que aunque no era la espada de luz podría enfrentarse sin mucho problema a un demonio mayor, aunque las palabras de Reena habían sido mejor no lo intentes

Por su parte Marcus estaba tratando de asegurarse que sus hombres no fueran desbordados por la superioridad numérica enemiga y desde una gran roca con el fuertes con su artillería a sus espaldas tenia una buena visual de la tropa enemiga.

EL problema surgió cuando uno de los soldados enemigos fueron abatido por la fusilería Xiliana, el cuerpo de hombre empezó a mutar hasta el hecho de convertirse en un enorme demonio

Ely por su parte le grito a Reena y a Roudi

-¡Rápido a la torre, seguidme!

Reena y Roudi siguieron a Elys hacia la cima de la torre donde se pusieron en angulo directo contra el Demonio.

Reena, Roudi tenemos que hacer el matadragones- les urgió Elys  
>Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a convocar el hechizo<p>

- Mas oscuro que la oscuridad – comenzó Reena  
>- mas rojo que la sangre que fluye- siguió Elys<br>- Enterrado en la corriente del tiempo – Conjuro Roudi  
>- En vuestro sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad – los tres empezaros a invocar a la vez<br>- Por el poder que vos y yo poseemos  
>- Todos los estúpidos que se interpongan<br>- En nuestro camino serán destruidos.

¡MATADRAGONES!-gritaron los tres a la vez

Los tres poderosos rayos salieron en dirección al monstruo que hasta el ultimo momento no pareció darse cuenta de su sino, El demonio fue borrado literalmente de la faz de la tierra junto con gran parte del ejercito invasor (junto con algún soldado Xiliano despistado)

los tres jadeaban por el titánico esfuerzo y se alegraron al ver como su ejercito se sobreponía totalmente a su enemigo, por desgracia para estos no se dieron cuenta como tres figuras se situaban detrás de los hechiceros desenfundaron sus pistolas y dispararon

¡BLAM! ¡BLAM!

Reena se dio la vuelta y vio como Elys y Roudi caían al suelo herido mientras se apresuraba a conjurar un tercer disparo impacto en su hombro, justo cuando ya tenia la bola de fuego preparada el dolor la hizo caer al suelo, luego el dolo se hizo mas fuerte aun de manera que por el dolor se convirtió en un ovillo

Corbec estaba en la planta de abajo y oyó los disparos y subió a la carrera al ver el macabro espectáculo se lanzo contra sus enemigo sin dudarlo, desenvaino y con tres rápidos movimientos sus enemigo cayeron al suelo

-Traidor- dijo uno de sus enemigo ensangrentados en el suelo-Dijiste que odiabas a los magos  
>-Soy leal al rey, así que no he traicionado a nadie-justo cuando acabo esta frase apuñalo a su enemigo en el corazón.<p>

Tras acabar con el individuo fue a junto Reena

- Señorita Reena la llevaremos al cirujano-no puedo terminar la frase ya que alguien venia por las escaleras

- ¿Mama? ¿Donde estáis?- comento una voz que venia de las escaleras que era de Luna, al ver el macabro espectáculo y al soldado sobre su madre manchado en sangre no tubo mas reacción que desenvainar las espadas y lanzarse a por el con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Corbec se levanto y se preparo, las cosas no estaban nada pero que nada bien


End file.
